1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for generating a depth image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a depth image which provide an improved depth image by removing a motion artifact and an offset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies such as 3D cameras, etc. for capturing distance information of an object are being developed. One such technology uses a time of flight (TOF) method which measures a distance between a capturing apparatus and an object by measuring a turnaround time of light.
According to the TOF method, light of a specific wavelength, for example, a near infrared ray of 850 nm, is projected onto an object by using a light-emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) and the light having the same wavelength is reflected from the object and is measured or captured by a photodiode or a camera and light processing is performed for extracting a depth image. A variety of TOF methods for performing the light processing which includes a series of operations such as light source projection, reflection from an object, optical modulation, capturing, and processing, have been developed.
A depth image using a TOF camera is acquired by calculating a phase difference between an irradiation light signal and a reflection light signal corresponding to the irradiation light reflected from an object during an integration time per each frame. In a case in which the TOF camera or the object oscillates during a time shorter than the integration time, there may be a variation in a phase of the reflection light signal. In this case, the acquired depth information according the reflection light signal may include incorrect values, thus causing a motion artifact to occur.